el regreso del aura assasin (harem)
by whalter
Summary: no importa cuanto me duela siempre mi corazón latirá con nobleza y gracias a ese corazón protegeré al que me necesite yo no soy el elegido, tampoco un dios pero si soy un aura assasin que a de proteger el mundo y todo aquel que quiera hacer daño se las vera con estas palabras requiescat in pace
1. Chapter 1

_**Desaparición, traición y arrepentimientos.**_

Región kalos.

?:Si el mundo se fue a la mierda y todo por la estupidez de no ser valiente y confrontar a sus amigos y desirle mis sentimientos

 **Flashback.**

Unos días después de la noticia podemos ver a cierta peli miel llorando en su casa.

Serena: no puedo creerlo lo abandone todo por el así me lo paga eres un maldito kalm eso no se queda así.

´´Serena toma el teléfono´´

Serena: hola asociación de la liga….si soy serena gabena…si, si, si soy la actual reina de kalos…...si llamo para denunciar a un tramposo.

´´okey para que entiendan vamos a tomar un flashback´´

 **Flashback dentro de un flashback.**

Es una tarde cualquiera en kalos y podemos ver a cierta peli miel en una búsqueda implacable no tan implacable en busca de su sylveon y braixen la cuales no han aparecido desde hace una semana.

Serena: donde pueden estar ´´ya van 2 días desde la desaparición de sus dos pokemonas favoritas´´… panchán estas seguro que no sabes dónde están me tienen muy preocupada.

Panchán: (a mí ni me preguntes por que no te diré, lo más seguro andan buscado a pikachu y grenija)

Serena: no sé qué dijiste pero seguro fue un no…mmmm ya se llamare a kalm de seguro el podrá ayudarme.

´´serena llama al teléfono de kalm pero nadie responde, lo vuelve a intentar 20 veces pero el mismo resultado.´´

En otro lado de kalos

Kalm: vamos preciosa solo será un polvo ligero

?: No se kalm no estás en una relación con serena, ella es mi mejor amiga y no quisiera hacerle daño

Kalm: olvídate de ella, esa chica es solo un estorbo que uso para aumentar mi popularidad, pero tú eres el amor de mi vida que dices ´´de pronto suena el teléfono y kalm lo saca pero después de ver quien era simplemente lo ignora y lo apaga´´ (esa estúpida no dejara de llamar si no fuera que tiene un buen par y la necesito de fachada y su estúpida madre sobreprotectora ya la hubiera tomado y abandonado).

?: Kalm quien era

Kalm: solo mi manager entone que dices vendrás y no te preocupes por serena ya estoy por terminar con ella (claro después de que haya tomado lo más valioso y no me sirva de nada)

?: Ok kalm pero promete que terminaras con serena gentilmente

Kalm: claro lo prometo (si claro la are ver como una zorra y podre terminar con ella con estilo)

-luego la besa con lujuria-

-pobre de esa chica no sabe que kalm ase lo mismo con muchas chicas como ella una y otra vez ya actualmente tiene una reputación del asco en otra regiones por abusar y mentir a chicas inocentes además de otra cosas-

De regreso con serena

Serena: que raro kalm no contesta, de seguro su teléfono no funciona

Panchán: (si claro de seguro te anda engañando con otra)

Serena: será mejor que hable con mama a ver si sabe algo

-y así serena entra a la casa a hablar con su mama-

Serena: mama estas en casa

Grace: si hija pasa

Serena: mama dime has encontrado algo sobre ellas

Grace: no hija, pero tengo algo que hablar contigo… es sobre kalm, no crees que está actuando algo raro desde hace unos días

Serena: mama que dices –alterada por la suposición de su madre-

Grace: no te alteres hija es solo una suposición

Serena: pero mama de que hablas kalm es el chico más dulce y amble

Grace: no mientas hija sé que él no te a echo caso además e investigado y eh escuchado una supuesta reputación

Serena: pero ma..

-serena no pudo terminar ya que de pronto tocan el timbre-

Grace: ya voy….vuelvo enseguida hija

-Grace abre la puerta –

Grace: detective

?: Señor agrace puedo pasar

Grace: claro

Detective: gracias

-serena de pronto nota a un hombre alto con una chaqueta negra con capucha puesta-

Detective: hola señorita serena

Serena: quien es usted

Detective: soy el detective Alex mercer pero pueden llamarme Alex

Serena: ok señor Alex que ase aquí

Alex: solo dime Alex, y estoy aquí por un favor que me pidió tu madre

Serena: qué clase de investigación

Grace: Sobre kalm hija

Serena: ¡!que mama cómo pudiste!

Grace: Solo escucha lo que te dirá el detective

Alex: buena señorita me temo que todo es verdad y más

Serena: y más a ¿a qué se refiere?

Alex: kalm ha estado alterando a sus pokemones con esteroides peligros y letales los cuales han disminuido su capacidad de vida y es más algunos ya han muerto por eso, ha roto por lómenos 25 leyes y tiene varias demanda de acoso, supuesta violación y uso de armas de fuego.

Serena: mentira todo eso es mentira yo abandone a un buen hombre por el yo amaba a ese hombre con todo mi corazón pero mi amigo me convencieron de mejor salir con kalm.

Alex: no me crees en estos documentos están las pruebas y aquí algunos videos de kalm en acción

-serena y Grace se quedan sorprendidas por los videos y serena se va a su cuarto con lágrimas en sus ojos-

Alex: pobre niña

Grace: no te preocupes ella estará bien

Alex: sobre las pruebas quiere que las….

Grace: no ella tomara su decisión

Alex: bueno entonces aquí las dejos le deseo suerte

Grace: gracias sempai

Alex: de nada

 **Fin del flashback dentro de un flashback.**

Oficiales: bueno señorita gabena hemos vitos suficiente kalm será arrestado de inmediato y el título de campeón se volverá a disputar pero estas ves solo los 4 últimos entrenadores

Serena: ok bueno se hace tarde iré a dormir

Oficiales: buenas noche su majestad

Serena: gracias

-serena se fue a dormir pero tuvo una pesadilla con cierto azabache-

Serena: ash perdóname enserio no sabía lo que hacía ´´mientras lloraba como madalena ´´

Ash: lo siento serena pero si no supiste amar ahora te puedes marchar ya yo tengo con quienes ganar

Serena: quienes en plural ´´de pronto muchas figuras femeninas aparecen y comienzan a llevarse a ash´´

Serena: alejen se dé él es mío suéltenlo ´´comienza a correr pero no puede alcanzarlo´´ ash no me dejes por favor por lómenos llévenme con ustedes… no no me dejes ashhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-de pronto se despierta-

Serena: ´´agitada y sudada´´ solo fue un sueño pero se sintió tan real

-entonces serena se cambia y baja a ver televisión y ve en las noticias-

Reportera: aquí tenemos al campeón digo ex campeón kalm siendo arrestado por hacer trampa en las liga y otros cargos en su contra como asesinato tanto humano como pokemon

Kalm: suéltenme soy inocente lo juro… vamos le pagare buen dinero así que por favor suéltenme

Oficial: cállate tramposo iras a la cárcel y créeme a muchos prisioneros le encantaran tu llegada

Kalm: nononoooooooooooooooooooooo

-serena apaga el televisor-

Serena: bueno ya fue arrestado ahora solo me queda implorar por el perdón de ash y que y declararme a él, sé que todavía tengo una oportunidad lose me lo dice mi corazón

-En cuidad luminaria más específico su gimnasio podemos ver a un nerd virgen y muy yaoista golpeado y electrocutado-

Clemon: maldito ash no solo te robas korrina y a serena incluso Bonnie lo quiere pero no logre que te olvidaran me las pagaras eso lo juro y recuperare lo que es mio… auch mi maniquiur

Fin del flashback.

Serena: y eso solo fue hace 5 años ahora el mundo es dominado por lysson y sus gemas antipoke, ash donde estas te necesitamos yo te necesito por favor dime que no estás muerto.

-Lugar desconocido-

´´podemos ver a un montón de hombres caídos y derrotados también hay armar en el suelo las mayorías están rotas y otras cortada ´´

Coronel flare: quien eres no que eres y cómo pudiste vencernos

?: yo soy el hombre que vino a salvar este mundo no importa que yo no me rendiré hasta el final

Coronel flare: tontas palabras de un soñador nunca podrás vencernos

?: Eso crees pero ya están vencidos, yo soy el ultimo aura assasin y mantendré el libre albedrio de este mundo y traeré a los pokemones a casa

Coronel flare: vas a morir, pero dime cuál es tu nombre

?: Llámame assasin y mi nombre verdadero de nada te sirve ya estas muriendo por utilizar esa tecnología

Coronel flare: hahaha creo que tienes razo…..´´y muere´´

Assasin: requiscat in pace (solo esperen amigos prontos los salvare,como desearía que estuvieran aquí pikachu, greninja, charizar y los demas) ´´y asi nuetro héroe se quita la capucha enseñando su piel bronceada unas diminutas z en sus mejias el pelo azabache corto y una cicatriz en la boca ´´ solo esperen un pocomas.

Fin del cap.

Escena extra

-Podemos ver un auto bus de prisioneros con rumbo fijo a una prisión de máxima seguridad-

Negro de 3 metros: ummm me encanta las mujeres de pelo laceo y largo ´´ mientras manoseaba a kalm por todas partes´´

Kalm: pero no soy mujer soy un machín

Negro de tres metro: no desde ahora en adelante eres mi mujer ahora bésame ¡!perra!, que cuando lleguemos te hare mi mujer

Kalm: nooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Colorín colorado kalm fue violado-


	2. Chapter 2

**Recuerdos y un salvador**

-lugar desconocido-

Assasin: así que este es el lugar que me indicaron esos soldados (más le vale que no sean coordenadas falsa sino que arceus se apiade de ellos) buen al mal paso darle prisa ´´tan rápido como apareció, desapareció´´

Soldado 1: viejo sentiste ese escalofrió, creo que nos están vigilado ´´asustado´´

Soldado 2: solo estas imaginando cosas, nadie en Susano juicio entraría aquí tendría que estar demente o algo por el estilo

Soldado 1: si pero no recuerdas esos rumores

Soldado 2: si claro no hay hombre tan loco como para atacar a un convoy armado y salir sin ningún rasguño

Soldado 1: si tienes razón….. Sabes que…eh ´´de pronto nota que su amigo no está´´ amigo? Donde estas….. Amigo? Esto no es divertido….. ahora si estoy asustado

¿?: ¿Sabes que es lo curioso de la vida?

Soldado 1: quien hablo sal y muéstrate ´´temblando´´

¿?: No respondiste mi pregunta

Soldado 1: no que ´´apuntando con un rifle´´

¿?: Que abecés los rumores son reales ´´saliendo desde las sombras y atacando cual bólido´´

Soldado 1: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-DENTRO DEL EDIFICIO_

-podemos notar a muchos soldados caminando y discutiendo su siguiente movida, pero lo más curioso es que en una esquina hay 2 chicas amaradas de pie a cabeza-

Soldado 59: señor recuérdeme porque aún no nos hemos divertidos con esas chicas

Soldado 15: si señor tenemos necesidades

Capitán: cállense, ellas son prisioneras reclamadas por el científico c, y me pidió que el cargamento llegara intacto, porque si no nos mandara a matar a cada uno de nosotros ´´gritaba con ira´´

Soldado 95: señor deje de gritar tenemos un mensaje en la línea segura

Capitán: bien voy enseguida y ustedes más le vale no tocarlas

Soldados: ¡! SI SEÑOR!

Con las chicas

Chica 1: no puedo creer que dejara que nos atrapara estos maldito

Chica 2: no te eches toda la culpa yo también debí haber ayudado a pelear con estos bastardos pero me dio miedo… lo siento

Chica 1: no te preocupes a ti no te entrenaron desde pequeña para que sea una luchadora

Chica 2: pero aun así… él no se hubiera rendido, él hubiera luchado con todas sus fuerza y...

-no pudo terminar ya que la chica 1 la interrumpe-

Chica 1: no se hubiera rendido hasta el final dándolo todo por todos

Chica 2: si… lo extraño

Chica 1: si yo también si solo hubiéramos hecho algo para ayudarlo

Chica 2: ya era muy tarde el desapareció para siempre… aun lo recuerdo

Flashback

-En el estadio central de kalos-

Réferi: El ganador es kalm

¿?: No puedo creer perdí… otra vez

Kalm: ha te lo dije perdedor, jamás podrías conmigo ´´de pronto su pokemon da un grito aterrado y comienza jinetear en el suelo de dolor´´ (o no)

Réferi: señorito kalm le pasa algo a su pokemon

Kalm: ´´nervioso´´ no… es solo que está feliz y por eso esta así hahaha regresa chesnau (por los pelos casi me descubren)

-de pronto alguien se acerca a kalm-

¿?: Buena batalla tal vez un día me des la revancha-tratando de darle la mano-

Kalm: lo siento solo le doy la mano a verdaderos entrenadores adiós perdedor

¿?: Que tipo más grosero

Réferi: si tienes razón… buena batalla chico diste lo mejor lo digo enserio ya no hay entrenadores como tú, que si se preocupan por su pokemon

¿?: Gracias… ´´un poco más animado´´ (bueno almenas las tengo a ellos para darme ánimos que bueno es tener amigos)

-en un palco del estadio-

Misty: vieron eso ese perdedor volvió a perder es un inútil

Brock: qué bueno que le aposte al otro

Iris: ese niñito jamás será un campeón como yo, no es verdad cilan

Cilan: si iris eres única

Iris: lose jajajajaj ´´reía ella con una risa extravagante´´

Max: valla perdedor no se merece un pokemon como esos

Misty: si en especial ese greninja, mejor debería de estar con una entrenadora como yo

May: si que perdió como la mierda que es no es verdad querido

Drew: si amor ese perdedor nunca ganara nada

Dawn: qué bueno que nunca me le declare a ese tonto… y dime serena ya sabes cómo puedes hacerte del título de reina

-serena estaba en una esquina viendo con ojos aguados a los chicos que decían ser amigos del azabache-

Serena: no dawn no lose

Dawn: pues es fácil simplemente tienes que hacerte novia de kalm y listo tendrás a los fans de tu lado

Serena: no lose dawn a mí me gusta a...

Clemon: vamos serena no me digas que aun amas a ese pierde ligas, es solo otro vago que anda por ahí no es verdad Bonnie.

Bonnie: bueno yo –no termino ya que clemon le agarro su mano y comenzó a hacerle daño sin que nadie se diera cuenta- si tienen razón, deberías mejor salir con kalm (lo siento ¿? te amo pero no puedo con mi hermano)

Serena: si creo que tienen razón creo que serena la novia de kalm (perdóname algún día te lo compensaré lo juro y tal vez así pueda declararte mi amor ) con el posiblemente no llegaría a nada

Korrina: ´´irritada´´ no puedo creer que ustedes –pero de pronto clemon le enseña un video y dice otra cosa-si tienen razón es un inútil´´ lo dijo muy bajo pero audible´´(lo siento si no fuera por este maldito nerd te habría defendido)

Misty: hey chicos y si vamos donde el profesor ok y le pedimos que nos de sus pokemon afín y al cabo él no los usa como se debes

Todos-serena, korrina y Bonnie: SI

-Mientras ellos seguían hablando no notaron que alguien los oía-

¿?: Eso es lo que piensan de mí pues entonces no esperen nada de mi parte nunca más y les aseguro que nunca tendrán a mis amigos ´´y así nuestro protagonista tranca la puerta para salir rápido al aeropuerto´

 **Fin del flashback**

Chica 1: ya han pasado 5 años de eso

Chica 2: lose korrina y me arrepiento todos los días de mi vida

Korrina: igual yo Bonnie igual yo

-de pronto suena la alarma-

Alarma: a todos los soldados estamos bajo ataque esto no es un simulacro repito esto no es un simulacro

Capitán: cierren todas las puertas

-y así grandes placas de metal comienzan a descender y cerrar todo el lugar -

Capitán: soldados estamos a salvo nada puede atravesar esa defensa jajajajaja

Soldado 380: eh señor mira por haya ´´apuntando a la puerta´´

Capitán: no chingues ´´con el ojo como plato´´

-del otro lado-

Assasin: wow que linda caja de sardinas gigante, sería una lástima que alguien tuviera un abre latas tamaño espada.

-y así nuestro héroe comienza a abrir un hueco en la puerta, cosa que por más loco que suene la cortaba como cuchillo a la mantequilla–

-devuelta con los soldados-

Soldado 69: capitán que hacemos

Soldado 17: si capitán que haremos

Capitán: ´´saliendo de su asombro´´ eh… si soldados preparen sus armas y apunten a la puerta y disparen a mi señal

Todos: si señor

-y de pronto cae un círculo de metal dejando un hueco en la puerta-

Capitán: fuego

-comienza una de las balaceras más caótica de la historia y se mantuvieron así por 2 minutos-

Capital: alto el fuego creo que ya lo matamos -de pronto nota una canica en el suelo- que es esto –la canica ase un pitido y explota creando una gran nube de humo- disparen, disparen, disparen no pierdan el tiempo mátenlo

_pero lamentablemente el pobre capitán solo podía oír balas pero de pronto solo escuchaba, bang, kaboom, zazzz, clink, punk, trankkk y ruidos similares asustándolo cada vez mas, cuando el humo se disipo solo pudo ver a sus soldados en el piso y a un sujeto caminando hacia a el_

Capitán: aléjate de mí monstruo, aléjate te digo

Assasin: ´´parando con una sonrisa sincera´´ o si no que le pedirás a tu soldados que me ataquen

Capitán: ´´nervios´´ no pero… eh… que quieres de mi dímelo

Assasin: solo quiero información de donde está tu jefe´´ sacando su hoja oculta la cual comenzó a brillar de azul neón ´´

Capitán: te refieres al gran líder no lose ´´muy pero muy nervioso ´´

Assasin: no mientas sé que estás haciendo una misión para el ´´perdiendo su sonrisa y acercándose a el ´´

Capitán: lo juro esta misión es para el científico c

Assasin: ´´suspiro´´ ahh te creo pero ahora dime de que trataba esa misión

Capitán: era atrapar a 2 chicas y llevárselas a él eso era todo ´´ultra nervioso ya que tenía la hoja apuntándole a la cabeza, creo que se cago en los pantalones´´ soy inocente lo juro

Assasin: te creo pero mi hoja no ´´ y le clava la hoja oculta´´ requiscat in pace, conozco tus antecedentes violador hijo de puta

-y así nuestro héroe va a ver cuáles son esas prisioneras abriendo una puesta de seguridad-

Bonnie y korrina: quien eres tú

Assasin: ustedes

Fin del cap.

Escena extra

-en prisión más específico en las duchas-

Kalm: (no te preocupes kalm ya saldrás de esta y lo veras)

-decía kalm mientras se duchaba y los presos lo miraban con lujuria y deseo-

Preso 1: que sexy esta esa mujercita

Preso 2: si ya quiero poseerla

Preso 3: bueno comencemos ´´y así el preso deja caer el jabón así dentalmente si claro´´

Kalm: oh jabón mejor lo recojo ´´y se abaja a recogerlo gran error´´

-y así los preso lo rodean y uno de ellos le agarra las nalgas a kalm y le dice-

Preso 1: ahora eres mía perra ´´decía con mucha lujuria´´

Kalm. Mami

Preso 2: deja de hablar y dale uso a esa boquita tuya

Kalm: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

**El Héroe pervertido y la chica nueva**

 **Quiero avisarles que habrán algunos cambios en la forma en la que escribo mi fic y que no habrá capitulo nuevo hasta la próxima semana asique, deseo que lo disfruten hasta la próxima y los cambios no serán hasta el cap. 5**

Bonnie y korrina: quien eres tú

Assasin:….nmmmmm

Korrina eres uno de ellos

Asssasin:… ´´aun no responde a las pregunta de ellas´´

Bonnie de pronto se percata que detrás el sujeto misterioso hay un montón de soldados caídos y mal herido

Bonnie: korrina mira detrás de el

korrina mira atrás de del sujeto y no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven

Korrina: cómo es posible, acaso eres parte de la resistencia

Assasin: -saliendo de sus pensamiento- ¿resistencia?, ¿Cuál resistencia?

Bonnie: la que está conformada por ex entrenadores en busca de recuperar a los pokemones y la libertad de los flare

Korrina: Bonnie no debiste haber dicho eso este tipo podría estar del bando contrario - un poco alterad por la que dijo su amiga-

Bonnie: lo siento

y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que el assasin noto algo raro

Assasin: ´-con una gota en la cabeza- (y así decían que yo era el inmaduro aunque ahora que lo pienso creo que lo sigo siendo… un tengo hambre y estas 2 no se callan) -de pronto voltea la cabeza y nota una cuenta regresiva- maldita sea este lugar se va a ir al carajo

Bonnie y korrina: que

Assasin: no se muevan -decía mientras sacaba su espada-

Korrina: que piensas hacer con eso -un poco asustado por la manera que les estaba apuntado-

Bonnie: no quiero morir de esta manera -decía Bonnie totalmente aterrada-

Assasin: hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa -mientras se lanzaba al ataque-

Bonnie y korrina: kyaaaaaa -gritaban mientras esperaban su cruel destino el cual nunca llego-

–y así nuestro héroe corta de 2 movimientos todo aquello que apresaba a las chicas –

Assasin: rápido al que irnos de aquí

Bonnie: eh no estoy muerta ´´mientras abría sus ojo´´

Korrina: kyaaaaaaaaaa

Bonnie: korrina…..korrina -pero como korrina no respondía decidió gritarle- ¡korrina!

Korrina: eh no estamos muertas

Assasin: no… por lómenos no hoy -cambiando el tema- rápido hay que salir de aquí este lugar va explotar

Bonnie y korrina: como que va a explotar, que diablos hiciste

Assasin: criminen luego tenemos poco tiempo -mientras corría hacia la salida del lugar-

Bonnie: espera no nos dejes aquí

Korrina: vamos Bonnie corre

Bonnie: si

y así ellos corrieron fuera de la base secreta hasta el bosque en el cual había un jeep en que los esperaría alguien para sacarlos de aquí lo único malo es que tenía una orden muy específica

Assasin: -parando y apuntado a una dirección- Muy bien más adelante hay un jeep para largarnos de aquí

Bonnie: que bien un vehículo

Korrina: rápido Bonnie vamos hacia el –animando a Bonnie y se adelantán al assasin-

Assasin: -iendo a las chicas con horros ya que se adelantaron a el- esperen es peligro -decía el para rápidamente corre hacia ellas con una velocidad descomunal -

Korrina: mira Bonnie ahí está el jeep

Bonnie: si korrina lo veo

-desde la copa de un árbol-

¿?: Mala decisión chicas -decía mientras les apuntaba con un rifle de alto calibre- adiós -y dispara-

Assasin: -llegando y saltando hacia ellas- cuidado

por suerte nuestro héroe fue capaz de llegar a tiempo y salvar a las chicas pero como en toda historia no familiar nuestro héroe quedo en una pose muy comprometedora, una de sus manos entro por error por el pantalón de Bonnie hacia su parte íntima y la otra estaba tocando el dulce trasero de korrina y como si fuera poca cosa tenía su boca abierta en la cual entro uno de los senos de korrina

Bonnie y korrina: kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gritaban las chicas mientras abofeteaban y pateaban a nuestro protagonista por hacerle una rito caídas locas

Korrina: como te atreves a tocar mi trasero y chupar uno de mis senos no tienes derecho solo él lo tiene

Bonnie: que dices korrina eso no fue nada por culpa de este emo no podre casarme con el -mientras derramaba alguna lagrimas- el, el me toco

Assasin: solo quería salvarlas -decía al borde de perder la conciencia- arceus sálvame yo te salve

en la mente de nuestro héroe sonaba un tipo de teléfono cómo es posible, magia magiapokemon putos

Ring….ring…ring

¿?: hola habla arceus si escuchas este mensaje es que estoy ocupado haciendo algo importante así que deja tu mensaje y algún día te responderé ….piiiiiiiiiiiii

Assasin: (dios hijo de puta juro que después de esta me cambio de religión a la de giratina o el hélix fosil)

mientras la chicas lo seguían maltratando no notaron que una persona bajaba desde un árbol y comenzaba a apuntarles con un rifle sacado del cod black op 3

¿?: Déjenlo en paz si no quieren que le vuele los sesos a las 2 -decía mientras le apuntaba con esa imponente arma-

Assasin: gracia -decía mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su compañera- bueno sina creo que deberías baja... -no pudo terminar ya que recibió 2 fuertes cachetadas de parte de la recién nombrada- ouch por que fue eso

Sina: porque… porque… dime -decía la susodicha con la cabeza agachada y apretando sorprendiendo tanto assasin como a las otras 2 chicas- porque hacia esas cosas pervertidas con ellas teniéndome a mi dispuesta a hacer todo ese tipo de cosas contigo -grito sina a los 4 vientos-

cabe destacar que al assasin le salió una enorme gota en la cabeza y comenzó a reír nerviosamente de parte de las chicas se cayeron de espalda por tal declaración

Assasin: sina este no es el momento de decir ese tipo de cosas -decia aun nervioso-

Sin: como que no es el momento, tú me dijiste que vendríamos a una misión en busca de información y mira que en ves de traerla te traes a 2 rubias oxigenadas

Korrina y Bonnie: oye a quien le dijiste oxigenada

Sina: acaso ven a otras rubias por aquí, no pues entonces que rubiecita o acaso te tiñes el cabello

Korrina: o no lo dijiste verdad… toma Bonnie agarra me casco que ahora la reviento -decía korrina mientras de pasaba el casco a Bonnie, nótese a que película se hace esta referencia-

Sina: pues ven que aquí te espero

estaba a punto de armarse la una de las peleas más sanguinaria de waifus en la cual iban a haber puños, patadas, agarre de senos, bofetadas, besos accidentales que iniciaban escenas yuri pero una puta alarma arruino todo el momento

Alarma: atención esta base explotara en t-55 segundos

Assasin: demonios se me había olvidado que este lugar iba a explotar rápido a jeep -de pronto mira a Bonnie y se da cuenta que estaba comiendo una palomitas- y tú de donde carajo sacaste esas palomitas

Bonnie: las encontré

Assasin: como que las encontraste si estamos en medio del bosque

Bonnie: pues no me culpes por tener suerte pervertida

Assasin: no soy un p… -no pudo terminar ya solo otra ves la alarma pero esta vez solo tenía 45 segundos- diablos hai que salir de aquí

Bonnie: pues rápido sube o te dejamos aquí

Assasin: eh… pero como -decia al notar que las chicas ya estaban montadas en el jeep- olvídenlo no pienso preguntar -dijo el mientras se montaba para irse de ese lugar corriendo como lolis que corrían de pedoalan- okey vámonos de aquí

y así nuestro cuarteto huía del lugar para no morir calcinados por la explosión

Assasin: (que hare con estas dos puedo confiar otra vez en ellas)

estas palabras se decía nuestro héroe mientas veía a Bonnie y korrina durmiendo en la parte trasera del jeep

Escena extra

En el infierno podemos ver a un soldado con los ojos rojos de ira-

Jhon: como se atreve a tocar el trasero de durazno y uno de sus senos a mi bisnieta, juro el día de hoy que te hare sufrir

De pronto un ángel baja de los cielos

Korrina eveliu: vamos jhon no fue apropósito -calmada- o acaso no recuerdas cuando nosotros éramos jóvenes

Jhon: -se sonroja y dice- que no fue apropósito que no viste como le saltos encima a nuestra dulce y adorable bisnieta -imaginado a nuestro desnudo saltando encima de su bisnieta y haciéndole cosas no muy apropiadas-

Korrina eveliu: vamos querido no exageres desde que nació parecida a mí no has dejado de vigilarla… incluso te has metido en problemas por bajar al reino de los vivos a joderle la vida a todo aquel que se le acerque… tengo que recordarte por qué estás en el infierno y no en el cielo

Jhon: lose querida pero es que no nace un hombre que valga la pena para ella -viendo mal a nuestro héroe- te voy a castrar bastardo

Korrina eveliu: vamos deja eso y mejor háganos nuestras cositas

Jhon: hehehe ya rugiste -decia mientras se le asercaba a ella-

….24horas después….

Jhon: hijo de puta ahora si te mato o no me llamo jhon soap mactavish –decía el mientras abofeteaba a giratina para que lo devolviera al reino de los vivos- devuélveme a la vida

Giratina: no puedo hacerlo ni siquiera arceus puede devolver a alguien a la vida –decía mientras seguía siendo abofeteado-

…. Tiempo actual….

Assasin: -siente un escalofrió en toda su espalda- porque siento que necesitare un seguro de vida -mira por el retrovisor- en que me han metido, Bonnie diclem y tu korrina segunda mactavish eveliu, en que me han metido


	4. Chapter 4

**Como comenzó todo primera parte 1**

Nuestros héroes siguen en su viaje has un lugar desconocido para poder refugiarse de los flares en lo cual le surgen algunas dudas a nuestro assasin favorito.

Assasin: (¿debo de confiar en ellas… y si en realidad son espías de los flare en mi búsqueda y si dicen la verdad… y que es eso de los revolucionarios… son muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta?)

Pero una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos.

Sina: entonces que haremos con ellas.

Assasin: no lose pero a lo mejor… (Entonces las ve dormir y dice) mmmh no mejor no podría ser peligroso.

Sina: entonces dejémosla en un pueblo cercano.

Assasin: a eso me refiero que es peligroso.

Sina: que no me digas que piensas llevarlas a la base -sorprendida-

Assasin: creo que si… no sé quién es el científico c pero si las quiere a ellas algo importante tienen… además eh notado algo curioso el día de hoy (mientras mira por el retrovisor a las chicas dormidas)

Sina al notar esa mirada solo puede decir una cosa.

Sina: maldito pervertido teniendo me a mi… te dedicas a mirar a otras chicas idiota –decía ella mientras comenzaba a lloriquear y a golpear la cabeza del héroe –

Lo cual provocó que el jeep comenzara a marchar errático y sin control.

Assasin: sina detente vas a hacer que choque con algo.

Sina: no hasta que dejes de mirar a otras chicas suficiente competencia tengo ya con esas tres –recordando a ciertas rivales-

Assasin: de qué coño estás hablando -dice nuestro prota cuando de pronto nota algo en el camino- a la bestia un acantilado –entonces comienza a frenar como un maniaco de rápido y furioso-

Nuestros héroes lograron frenar a 3 cm de caer a una muerte segura lo cual daría el fin de esta aventura dando como resultado que las mujeres valla al cielo pero no nuestro héroe ya que si eso pasara cierto soldado le jalaría los pies hasta el infierno y quien sabe que pasaría en ese lugar.

Assasin: por los pelos –sudando hasta los huevos- sina nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

Sina: y tu deja de mirar chicas.

Assasin: a que la canción contigo -suspiro- porque no mejor miras a la chica de pelo largo y te darás cuenta a lo que me refiero.

Sina: eh –y mira hacia atrás y lo nota- no puede ser, es como tú –sorprendida-

Assasin: si heart factor –murmuro despacio-

Sina: pero ¿cómo es posible?

Assasin: no lose… pero tengo una vaga idea de porque lo tiene (su apellido concuerda con uno de los maestros ancestrales y por lo que veo creo que no es coincidencia)… sabes sina deberías dormir un poco yo te avisare cuando lleguemos vale.

Sina: vale

Después de un rato sina no sin antes sacar un muñequito de nuestro héroe y abrazarlo con fuerza

Assasin: (wtf de donde carajos sacan esos muñecos acaso me están haciendo vudú estas chicas)

Decía nuestro héroe mientas imaginaba a unas chicas con muñecos de él y las chicas metiéndole agujas y torturándolo.

Assasin: ya me lo decía mi mama cuidado con las personas con las que te ajuntas jajajaja –decía el mientras recordaba a su madre- ¿mama?... como comenzó todo esto -suspira- yo solo quería ser el mejor pero termine convirtiéndome en algo más que mis sueños y todo se siente como si hubiera sido ayer.

 **Ahora volveremos en el tiempo para ver los recuero pero no solo lo de nuestro prota si no también los de los demás colectivamente.**

Vemos a nuestro héroe salir del estadio corriendo con todas sus fuerzas al aeropuerto para coger el primer avión a kanto para coger a todos sus pokemon con un permiso especial e irse a entrenar para volver como el mejor de los mejore en numero 1.

¿?: Ya lo verán me volver más fuerte que nadie, seré invencible.

Decía el mientras seguía corriendo sin darse cuenta de adonde iva y a quien atropellaba.

Chica: cuidado podrias chocar a alguien.

¿?: Lo siento llevo prisa –decía mientras seguían en su carrera pero no noto que so gorra salió volando-

Chica: era lindo y rápido, lástima que se fue.

Con nuestro prota quien llego a aeropuerto y va así la ventanilla.

¿?: señorito quiero un vuelo a kanto.

Señorita: claro déjeme revisar… okey tenemos un vuelo en 5 minutos y es el ulto de la semana pero es un poco…

No pudo terminar ya que la interumpieron.

¿?: shut up and take my money, y quedese con la propina

Señorita: okey con –decía con los $_$ ojo- disfrute del vuelo señor.

¿?: Gracias.

Y así nuestro prota se sube en el avión a su hogar para dedicar todo su tiempo a entrenar y pulir sus habilidades de sus pokemons y porque no las de el al fin y al cabo con una fuerza y velocidad que tienen de nada le sirve si no está entrenado

Mientras tanto con los otros.

Brock: bueno ya está bien de hablar de el por qué mejor no s ante que el llegue-tratando de abrir la puerta pero no puede- maldita puerta no se abre.

Misty: que déjame ver –lo intenta pero tampoco- pero que cojones.

max: pero si serán brutos se abre para el otro lado –también lo intenta pero no puede – o no estamos atrapados auxilio.

cilan: o no mi telenovela -grita-

clemon: la telenovela no –lo apoya-

Maricas dicen todos

Brock: vamos todos derivemos esta puerta

Y así todos se juntan e intentan derivarla pero no pueden y les diré porque nuestro héroe la trancón con una palanca de acero la cual el doblo con sus propias manos y como ninguno de ellos tienen a sus pokemon o la misma fuerza que él no pueden salir.

Misty: increíble ni con todos nosotros podemos abrirla.

Max: estamos perdidos.

Y asi estuvieron por lo menos 40 minutos hasta que escucharon un ruido después como la puerta se abría y dejaba ver a 2 chicos, 1 charizar y un sectile.

Alan: oigan están bien

Shota: si veníamos a buscarlos y notamos que esta puerta estaba trancada con esta palanca -montándola-

Alan: oigan donde está él dijo que vendría a verlos después del combate final.

Esa frase hiso que se le helaran la sangre a todos ya que puede que el los haya escuchado y arruinen sus planes de quedarse con sus pokemones.

En cambio para serena, korrina y Bonnie les aterraba más lo que ahora pueda pensar el oriundo de kanto sobre ellas.

Brock: rápido hay que ir al aeropuerto.

Todos menos la ya mencionadas dicen si y van corriendo hacia el aeropuerto.

Serena: chicas rápido hay que ir a buscarlo.

Bonnie y korrina: sí.

Y asi ellas también salen corriendo

Shota: que raras no alan… un alan.

Pero Alan no lo escuchaba ya que estaba en su imaginación pensando en un mundo lleno de lolis que le decían onii-san y el balbuceaba.

Alan: lolita chan.

Shota: alan baja de tu nubes o acaso no recuerdas lo que te paso en la guardería.

Y así Alan regresa de pronto a al mundo real y dice.

Alan: maldita sea casi lo conseguía en esa ocasión si no fuera por esos putos policías.

Shota: eres raro –con una gota en la cabeza- dejando eso de un lado notaste lo raro que estaban esos pokemones de kalm.

Alan: si parecían poseídos por instintos asesinos… parecían como si… o no –y sale corriendo-

Shota: Alan a dónde vas.

Alan: a revisar algo luego te aviso.

Mientras con las chicas.

Serena: bueno sepárense y busquen.

Bonnie y korrina: sí.

Y así se separan.

Korrina: Bonnie necesito hablar contigo.

Bonnie: si dime korrina que necesitas.

Korrina: tienes la contraseñe de clemon.

Bonnie: si porque .

Korrina: te seré sincera la necesito porque tu hermano me esta chantajeando con un video de una batalla mía en la cual lucario perdió el control y casi mata a un pokemon de un rival el chico dijo que no diría nada a la liga pero tu hermano es un caso diferente… por favor dime que me ayudaras no quiero estar con él y menos diseccionar a mi abuelos _decía ella suplicando y con lagrimas_

Entonces Bonnie también comienza a llorar tambie y dice

Bonnie: también a ti korrina mi hermano es un monstruo claro que te ayudare pero con una condición.

Korrina: y cual es.

Bonnie: que te conviertas en mi hermana y me dejes vivir contigo.

Korrina: -sorprendida pero feliz contesta – si Bonnie puedes ser mi hermana y vivir con migo.

Bonnie: yey –y va a abrazar a su nueva hermana- bueno ahora a buscarlo a él y después a destruir el laboratorio de ese maldito.

Korrina: si.

Mientras tanto con serena ya estaba algo cansada de buscar y decide sentarse en una.

Serena: (donde pude estar el no creo que se allá ido así no mas)

De pronto una gorra cae del cielo a las zukulentas piernas de serena.

Serena: -viendo la gorra sorprendida y a punto de llorar- no, no puede ser la de el… no… no… no-mientras lanzaba el grito mas de garrador que podían sus pulmones-

Fin del cap.

Escenas extra

En un puticlub podemos ver a un chico rubio muy afeminado viviendo unas cervezas, que digo viviendo ni en sus sueños de tan solo olaerla ya se avía emborrachado.

Clemon: camarero tráigame otra hip.

Camarero: señor pero si ni siquiera ha terminado el primer vaso.

Clemon: he dicho hip que me traiga otra –tratando de parecer amenazador-

Camarero: okey uste lo pidió, seguridad saquen a este marica de aquí y quítenle su billetera.

Y asi sacan a clemon del lugar y lo tiran a un bote de basura.

Clemon: tienen suerte hip de que yo hip no quiero hip pelear – y se ba del lugar-

Y asi clemon comienza a vaguear por la ciudad hasta que se encuetran con una ¿chica?

Clemon: hola nena quieres divertiste hip con un hombre como yo hip.

Chica: ummmmm… ah por que no.

Y asi clemon pasó la noche más increíble según el de su vida y a la mañana siguiente.

Clemon: aaah mi cabeza me duele –de pronto noto que algo mas le dolia – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh me duele el culo.

El decide levantase y nota que tiene el culo dilatado y un tatuaje que dice: este tracero le pertenece a Gertrudis la ¿damo? de la noche.

Entonces clemon comienza a hacer memoria y se da cuenta de algo.

Clemon: me acosté con un travesti –grito a todo pulmón mientras llorava y decia- me han desflorado.

De pronto escucha la puesta de su baño abrirse y ve que dé hay sale un negro gordo de 3 metros con un amiguito que quieres acción.

Negro: clemon querida que bueno que te levantas es hora de jugar.

Clemon: quien eres tu –decia con mucho miedo-

Negro: de que hablas amor soy tu Gertrudis además mi bidoft quiere acompañarnos… ahora besa ¡perra! –y se lanzan sobre el-

Clemon: ¡noooo!

Fin.

 **Gracias por esperarme, he tenido problemas con mi pc y con mi trabajo y la uní no he tenido mucho tiempo así que aquí el cap.**

 **Aviso.**

 **Quiero avisar que este es el último cap. con esta temática de escritura ya que pienso cambiarla**

 **Agradecimiento por ver mi fic.**

 **Kuro0608,** **dragon titánico, Shion,** **Kuro0608**

 **En especial a :**

 **RoySsTy. Por preocuparse por mi ´´desaparicion´´**


	5. Chapter 5

**Como comenzó todo primera parte 2**

 **Nota**

 **Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que aquí comenzaran ciertos cambios en la forma de escribir, bueno eso es todo así que comencemos.**

Parque centrar de luminalia Kalos

-Esto no es cierto el no pudo haberse ido así no más– decía nuestra querida peli-miel al borde de las lagrima-debo encontrarlo rápido-decía ella para luego volver a salir en su búsqueda pero ahora con la gorra de su amado en sus manos.

Bueno ahora volvamos con nuestro héroe el cual estaba ya aterrizando en su región para poder ir a buscar a sus pokemones y desaparecer por largo periodo de tiempo.

-Señores estamos llegando a nuestro destino por favor abrochen sus cinturones y esperen las señales para que puedan desbordar el avión con sumo cuidado–decía el capitán para que todos estuvieran listo para el aterrizaje.

Después de unos 30 minutos vemos a nuestro héroe afuera del aeropuerto listo para ir a su casa y pensar a donde irse a entrenar por quien sabe cuánto.

-Noiver yo te elijo –luego de ese llamando, en el cual salió un enorme murciélago color negro con purpura nuestro héroe le dice -noiver necesito que me lleves a esa dirección por favor– le dijo para apuntar con un dedo a una dirección, cabe destacar que el murciélago estaba más que confundido por la petición de su ´´padre´´ ya que él nunca le había pedido algo como eso, además de preguntar dónde estaba y porque los demás no lo acompañaban, pero decidió ignorar eso y hacer lo que le pidió su ´´padre´´ y llevarlo hacia la dirección apuntada.

-Noi noiverrr–rugió el dragón/volador para después montar a su ´´padre´´ y llevarlo al lugar deseado

-Pueblo paleta haya vamos- grito nuestro héroe, porque alfin estaría en casa y pensaría que hacer ahora -ya lo verán seré el mejor maestro pokemon del mundo... Ya lo verán- esto último lo dijo en un pequeño susurro suyo.

Volviendo a kalos, podemos ver a una pequeña multitud en mismo aeropuerto del cual nuestro amado héroe salió hacia kanto

-Oh preciosa donde estuviste toda mi vida– decía brock el friendzonido mientras intentaba coquetear con la señorita encarga de los vuelos, pero fue detenido por cierta hermana de tablón -hay nanita suéltame misty no vez que eh encontrado al amor de mi vida -decía el mientras la mujer solo lo veía con una gota en la cabeza.

Y así mientras misty se llevaba a brock para darle el coscorrón de su vida clemon decidió pasar para preguntarle sobre los vuelos a la mujer.

-Disculpe señorita nos podría decir cuando salen los vuelos hacia kanto es que estamos un poco apurados – decía el nerd mientras esperaba la respuesta de la mujer

-Lo siento chicos pero todos los vuelos a kanto están cancelados hasta la próxima semana, ya que todos los aviones estarán reservados por la liga de unova… deberás lo siento el último vuelo se fue hace más de 20 minutos y lo compro un chico de piel morena y el cabello alborotado-dijo la mujer para después decir- puedo ofrecerles algo más.

-O gracias señorita pero el vuelo que necesitábamos era el de kanto –decía clemon mientras se maldecía a sus adentros, luego decide decirle a los demás el problema que les acaba de surgir e idear un plan para que el no lleguara con sus pokemon antes que ellos.

Luego de eso clemon se despide se la mujer y le cuenta a todos el problema y que ya cierto azabache se le estaba adelantando a ellos

-Maldita sea ese bastardo… de seguro fu el quien nos dejó encerrado en ese palco de la liga – decía misty iracunda ya que si él llegaba primero podría perder la oportunidad de quitarle a sus pokemones de agua en especial uno -no importa que yo seré dueña de ese fabuloso greninja y su rara habilidad.

-Misty cálmate ya encontraremos la forma de quitarle a sus pokemon al tonto ese… pero recuerda yo quiero a su infernape y a su sectile–decía Max mientras imaginaba a esas 2 bombas de su lado aplastando a todas las ligas –ahora hay que pensar como retrasar a ese tonto… pero como.

-Gary–grito dawn sorprendiendo a los demás –podemos llamar a Gary y pedirle que evite a toda costa que el tonto tome a sus pokemones antes que nosotros lleguemos.

-Buena idea dawn solo hay que llamarlo y él se hará cargo de lo demás del tonto por nosotros hata encontrar la forma de ir hacia kant – elojiaba drew a dawn por su idea.

-Pues que estamos esperando vamos – decia misty a todos para ir al primer video teléfono que encontrara para llamar a Gary, pero noto que uno de ellos estaba muy pensativo y le pregunta -oye clemon estas bie –pero no recibe respuesta alguna.

-Bonnie ni korrina están aquí ahora que lo noto tampoco está serena donde podrían estar –pensaba clemon, pero de pronto recuerda algo -ellas podrían estar… ¡oh no!- esto último lo grito el muy nerd.

-Que pasa clemon –pregunto Max.

-Chicos tengo que irme, lo siento – después de decir eso comenzó a correr como alma que se lo lleva el diablo y comenzó a pensar- oh no Bonnie tu no me traicionaras y tu korrina me perteneces.

Volviendo a kanto podemos ver que nuestro héroe ha llegado a su casa sano y salvo y decide tocar el timbre

Ding dong

-Quien es –decía la señora de la casa

-Mama soy yo ash eh vuelto a casa desde kalos– decia el ya nombrado cabe destacar que después de eso, solo pasaron 3 segundos antes de que el fuera abordado por su progenitora en un asfixiante abrazo.

-Hijo que bueno que has vuelto estoy orgullosa de ti mira que llegar segundo en la liga que logro– decía su madre asiendo sonreír a su hijo, pero esa sonrisa no duro mucho ya que ella hiso otra pregunta- hijo y tus amigos.

Eso ultimo hiso que ash perdiera su sonrisa y decidiera hablar de lo sucedido y la decisión que ha decidido tomar.

-Bueno hijo no sé qué decir o sentirme sobre estos- dijo su madre sin saber cómo sentirse sobre esa decisión que ha tomado su hijo- pero sabes que siempre te apoyare.

-Gracias mama… siempre puedo contar contigo– decía ash mientras iba a abrazar a su querida madre.

-De nada hijo… es más me eh acordado de algo espérame aquí un momento – después de eso la madre sube al piso de arriba y después de unos 5 minutos baja con una caja en mano- tu padre me pidió que tendiera estos cuando creyera que lo necesitarías… pero hay un problema nunca eh podido abrirla tal vez tu tengas mejor suerte que yo-decía ella mientras le pasa la caja la cual al entrar en contacto con la manos de ash comenzó a brillar y a lenta mente abrirse-pero que.

-La caja se ha abierto mama… pero como-decía el para después revisar su contenido-pero que es esto- dijo el mientras veía 2 muñequeras de plata, orbe de cristal y una especie de túnica.

-No lose hijo pero parece importante- dijo ella viendo los objetos.

De un momento a otro ash decide tocar el orbe lo cual provoca una extraña reacción la cual para el tiempo y se materializar una figura.

-Quien eres… eres –pregunta desconcertado ash

Ashtom satoshi diblack ketchum –pregunta la figura misteriosa mientras señalaba a nuestro héroe y el cual le respondía con un si-… hola hijo.

Ash solo puede sorprenderse por tal declaración y solo pudo articular una sola palabra.

-papa-

Mientras tanto en el laboratorio de ok

-Okey Gary voy a ver a la señora ketchum vengo dentro de un rato– decía el viejo ok mientas salía de su laboratorio.

-Okey abuelo cuídate en el camino- dijo su nieto mientras iba hacia la computadora.

De pronto escucha el timbre del video teléfono.

-Quien podrá ser – dijo Gary para contestar-hola

Fin del cap.

Escena extra

-Ouch porque me duele tanto la espalda – se quejaba nuestro héroe mientas se tallaba su espalda.

Detrás de una esquina se podía ver a una figura misteriosa con un vestido morado con diseño de telarañas jugando con un muñequito extrañamente parecido a el

-Jejeje esto es muy divertido– decía ella mientras seguía pinchado al muñequito- no quisiste salir conmigo al cementerio hoy conmigo por ir con esa chica rubia por víveres, así que vas a sufrir un montón de pinchaos en tu lindo y bien formado trasero – dijo mientras apuntaba a cierta área del muñequito.

-Aaaah… mi trasero – grito nuestro protagonista al sentir un gran dolor en dicha área.

-Jejeje, que comience el juego – decía la chica para seguir con su labor

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Como comenzó todo primera parte 3**

 **-** hola- dijo Gary mientras veía el monitor para ver quién era o eran en este caso-chicos que sorpresa verlos tan rápido. Díganme a que se debe esta llamada **.**

-Gary que bueno verte pero vayamos al grano. Necesitamos que nos hagas un gran favor-decía brock a su ´´amigo´´ de una forma muy seria.

-y se podría saber cuál es ese favor que necesitas-pregunto Gary de una manera un poco consternado por la seriedad de bock.

-Queremos que evites que ash vea a sus pokemones hasta que lleguemos. Es más si puedes tratar de ver si puedes quitarle a sus pokemones de kalos-ahora fue misty quien hablo, Cabe destacar que Gary estaba sorprendido por tan extraña petición.

-¡¿por qué quieren que haga eso?!-grito Gary totalmente sorprendido.

-o vamos Gary no sea gallina, Además podría ayudarnos y asi tendría tu parte del botín, que dices garylin-hablo ahora dawn con un tono coqueto.

Ellos veían a Gary pensativo y comenzaron a sonreír porque ya creían haber ganado, que equivocados estaban ellos. Mientras Gary estaba pasmado en hay sin decir nada, su cabeza comenzaba a divagar recuerdos tanto viejos como nuevos, una vez listo Gary le contesta.

-ni una mierda, No le are eso a ash, que diablos les pasa tanta envidia le tienen a él como para pedirme algo tan descabellado como eso –grito Gary iracundo al ver que los su puestos amigo de su amigo de infancia y rival le pedían que hiciera.

-vamos gray no te pongas así por un perdedor, además recuerda que tú y él nunca se llevaron bien –menciono brock para calmarlo ya que sabe que con esa actitud que tiene Gary puede echar a perder todo sus planes-vamos únete a nosotros.

-adiós grupo de idiotas, le iré a avisar a ash ahora mismo-menciono Gary para colgar y salir del laboratorio.

En kalos

-maldita sea le ira a avisar a ash y posiblemente a oak-maldecía el pequeño Max-que haremos ahora.

-rápido brock vuelve a marcar creo que tengo una idea-menciono misty para que volviera a hacer la llamada al laboratorio.

-okey misty pero de que eso nos va a servir, ya viste lo que dijo Gary-menciono brock con duda.

-no te preocupes tengo un plan-dijo misty con malicia

Torre luminalia kalos

-rápido Bonnie escribe la contraseña de su disco duro principal-decia korrina un poco alterada por la situación.

-eso hago no me apresures-decía la pequeña Bonnie un poco desesperada-cual era haber intentemos con esta-pero sin éxito.

-Bonnie me avías dichos que conocías la clave-menciono korrina un poco exasperada por la situación.

-Dame un segundo más creo que la tengo –y así la pequeña introdujo de nuevo la clave esperando que fuera la correcta- si la tengo –chillo feliz la pequeña.

-si lo logramos-grito ahora la rubia mayor para festejar, lamentable mente no duro mucho el festejo.

-ustedes… como… se… atreven a… entrar aquí -decía un muy cansado clemon -aléjense de ahí, no saben lo que vale toda esa información- menciono ahora un poco mejor.

-esta información no vale nada ya que tus inventos siempre explotan, así que dudo mucho que alguien la quiera-dijo Bonnie con un semblante burlón.

-cállate niña malcriada luego me encargare de ti, mientras tu korrina acaso no recuerdas el video sabes que le pasara a tu carrera de líder si alguien más lo ve-menciono el cabeza de limón pensando que con eso tendría todo bajo control.

-no lo creo-menciono ahora Bonnie para luego decir-todos los datos borrados, hasta la vista-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué has hecho?-viendo lo que había hecho su hermana –maldita ya vera, luxray sal-grito clemon con ira -atácalas-.

Pero cosa curiosa es que luxray no hizo nada, es más se le acercó a Bonnie y comenzó a lamerle la cara.

-luxray que diablos haces- viendo como su mejor pokemon lo abandonaba.

-bueno clemon creo que luxray hiso su elección- decía la rubia mayor mientras tronaba sus puños –creo que ahora es momento de una retribución no crees- dijo ella para luego abalanzarse así el para darle la paliza de su vida.

-no porfavor perdón, no, no, no-grito clemon como una niñita.

Kanto. Ketchum house

-papa, pero como y donde estamos-pregunta nuestro héroe.

-hijo necesito que escuches atentamente, en realidad yo no estoy aquí esto es un mensaje que te he dejado. Hijo escúchame ahora mismo estas en el nexo una puerta entre mundos – dijo la extraña figura que se proclamaba como su padre.

-nexo, que es eso y que paso con mama-pregunto intrigado nuestro héroe.

-queda poca vida útil a este artefacto, necesito que bayas al monte plateado y sigas un mapa que hay dentro de la túnica, ese mapa te llevara hacia las respuestas que buscas-dijo otra vez la figura como si de una grabación se tratase.

-que eso no responde a mis preguntas, oye me estas escuchando –grita nuestro héroe a la figura cual aún no respondía a sus preguntas.

-adiós hijo por favor confía en mí y ve al monte plateado sé que tienes preguntas y las mayorías son sobre mí-volvió a hablar para luego comenzar a desaparecer- te quiero hijo, eso nunca lo dudes y recuerda ¡nunca te rindas hasta el final!

-espera papa, ¡papa!-grito el azabache para luego volver al mundo real y gritar-¡papa!-

-hijo me tenías preocupada que pasó-dijo su madre muy asustada por su hijo.

-muchacho que fue eso –dijo ahora ok que acababa de llegar –como hiciste eso estabas brillando y parecías ido-

Ash se quedó pensativo viendo al profesor ok y entender lo que le acababa de decir el ¿brillo? Como si él no es un pokemon.

-mama-dijo ash despacio

-si cielo ¿qué necesita?-pregunto su madre preocupada por su hijo

-profesor-ahora menciono a oak

-si muchacho ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto ok igual que su amiga

-mama necesito que prepares mis cosa y profesor hay algún permiso para poder llevar a todos mis pokemones conmigo incluyendo a los 30 tauros-dijo ash serio, tan serio que no parecía él.

-si muchacho pero es un poco exclusivo, además si lo usas tendrás prohibido usarlos para cualquier tipo de batallas-menciono el profesor extrañado por la petición.

-Samuel por favor consiga ese permios-hablo ahora la madre de nuestro prota mientras miraba a su hijo a los ojos.

-pero delia no cr…-no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por la susodicha.

-no Samuel, mira sus ojos él está demasiado determinado como para poder detenerlo- mirando a su hijo con una tierna sonrisa –él ya está listo-susurro ella para sí misma.

De pronto sonó un tono de teléfono en caza de los ketchum.

Ring…ring…ring

-quien podría ser-inquirió delia con duda para luego tomar el telfono-hola.

En otro lugar.

-okey chicos están seguro que él dijo eso –dijo un chico a un monitor.

-si tracey ash nos pidió que fuéramos a buscar a sus pokemnones en el laboratorio para que así el profesor cypres los analices a ver si tiene mega-le mentía misty a su amigo.

-muy bien chicos ahora mismo se los mando, tal vez luego ash me permita dibujar a sus pokemones en estado mega-decía imaginando esas increíbles y nuevas formas.

Los chicos solo sonreían porque sabían que ya habían ganado o tal vez no.

Devuelta en Kalos ya estaba anocheciendo y vemos a una corriendo por sus calles buscando a su ´´chico´´ por todos los lugares.

-¡Ash, ash donde estas!- gritaba una pobre serena – ¿dónde estás? Ash. ¡Ash!-grito esto último con toda su fuerza.

Fin del cap.

Escenas extra

-disculpe señor me prestaría a la chica-pregunto un joven bien apuesto a bock

-¿cuál chica?-para recibir un señalamiento hacia misty- ¿Qué misty? ¿Para que la quiere?- pregunto brock

-para ir a la playa a tomar unas olas-dijo muy calmado.

-oye misty quieres ir con este sujeto a la playa-pregunto su amigo brock

Misty comenzó a ver al sujeto para luego dar su respuesta-claro que si contigo a cualquier parte.

-qué bueno porque enserio te necesito-dijo aliviado el joven.

Ya en la playa

-kawabonga, lo sabía eres lo suficientemente plana para ser la tabla de surf perfecta- gritaba el joven mientras montaba a misty por las olas.

-porque a mí-gritaba la tabla de cabellera naranja.

fin


	7. Chapter 7

**Como comenzó todo primera parte 4**

-okey chicos denme un segundo y los envíos-dijo el chico de la banda en la cabeza, pero de pronto recordó cierto detalle –oh chicos esperen tengo que hacer algo primero.

-que pasa tracey hay algún problema-hablo ahora la tabla de planchar.

-oh no chicos no se preocupen solo hare una llamada rápida -volvió a hablar chico de la banda.

-llamada. ¿A quién llamaras?-pregunta el enano de Max.

-chicos no se preocupen es una llamada rápida- dijo tracey, para luego llamar a otro lugar-okey cual era el numero… ya me acorde-y comienza a teclear unos número.

-hola-saludo una mujer del otro lado del monitor.

-hola señorita delia se encuentra el profesor-pregunto este

-si enseguida te lo llamo. Samuel te llama tracey desde el laboratorio-grito delia para llamar al profesor ok-enseguida te atiende.

2 minutos después.

-hola tracey que pasa y ¿dónde está Gary?- responde y pregunta el profesor.

-ha salido profesor. Pero no lo llamo para eso necesito para que me dé la autorización de transferir a una gran cantidad de pokemones-dijo el chico dibujante ya que según las reglas no se pueden transferir mas de 6 pokemones sin un permiso especial el mismo que quiere nuestro protagonista.

El profesor intrigado mira a tracey y le pregunta – ¿quién lo ha pedido?- dijo el esperando una repuesta.

-pues los amigos de ash ya que están en kalos y el mismo se los pidió para que así el profesor de esa región los analizara y viera si tienen mega-dijo emocionado por la idea.

-¿Qué?... ¡Tracy te han mentido yo no eh pedido tal cosa! – grito alguien desde la otra line –tracey no hagas nada hasta que llegue al laboratorio.

-eh ash que haces hay que no estabas en kalos-pregunto su amigo intrigado.

-tracey te lo explico cuando llegue-dijo para rápidamente salir corriendo al laboratorio

-mama, profesor… tenemos que ir al laboratorio rápido- dijo el azabache para recibir un asentamiento de parte de ambos.

Y asi comenzaron el viaje al laboratorio del profesor, en el camino se encontraron a Gary el cual les pregunta a ¿dónde iban?, Lo cual ash le responde que lo que le explica en el laboratorio. Luego de haber llegado al laboratorio ash comienza a relatarle todo desde lo que paso en kalos hasta lo del nexo y su experiencia en él.

-por eso debo ir al monte plateado en busaca de respuesta-dijo ash

Cabe destacar que después de tosa esa información todos veían a ash con un poco de duda pero sabían que él nunca mentía así que decidieron apoyarlo, llamaron a ex amigos para decirles un par de cosas no muy agradables y prohibirle la entrada al laboratorio de ok.

Después de todo esto han pasado 7 días y podemos ver a cierto azabache en la punta del monte plateado en búsqueda de repuestas de poque su padre quería que fuera haya.

-bien según el mapa solo tengo que seguir derecho-decía el.

Dato curioso si ash hubiera seguido el mapa de pie cabeza hubiera encontrado el lugar deseado en 30 minutos, pero el muy idiota no sabía ni en que lugar estaba parado tardo 5 horas en ubicase y 8 horas en encontrar el lugar… valla menso que es.

-bueno este es el lugar –decia el mientras veía un puerta enorme resguardada por dos especies de tolaflames gigantes-ahora como entro tienes alguna idea pìkachu.

Una cosa los pokemones en este fic hablara asi. (Pikachu:hola ) para no confundir a los lectores y perdonen si eh olvidado a pikachu… pero a muchos le pasa verdad, ¿verdad?

Pikachu: maldito autor como te atreves a olvidarme a mi… maldito, me olvidas a mí pero no a la rana mutante verdad.

-no entiendo lo que dices amigo pero de seguro es un no-decía el azabache su fiel amigo.

Pikachu: puto

-bueno veamos… ya se tal vez esto nos sirva-decía mientras sacaba un orbe de cristal y lo apuntaba hacia la puerta.

Después de tal acción la cueva comenzó a temblar el orbe brillaba y las gigantescas puertas se abrían dejando ver una gran base secreta llena de túnicas, armas, planos, pergaminos, inventos y muchas cosas más.

-que es este lugar-decía el hasta que de pronto escucha una voz.

-es tu destino- decía una figura que se presentaba ante el –hola soy ezio y tú debes ser ash- decía el sin ninguna emoción.

-que eres-pregunto

-me imagino que te has de hacer muchas preguntas, todas serán contestadas-dijo sin emoción –pero tengo que decirte que las respuestas tienen un precio-

-cual precio-pregunto

-…. Me imagino que te preguntas cual es el precio-hablo ahora como si estuviera ignorándolo.

-oye me estas ignorando –pregunto algo fastidiado ya que tampoco su supuesto ´´padre´´ le contestaba a el.

-en esa dirección hay dos orbes uno blanco y otro azul-dijo-el azul te ara olvidar todo lo que viste mientras el blanco te transmitirá nuestra sabiduría que te harán ver un mundo diferente. Y estos pergaminos eh inventos te ayudaran a entrenarte por los siguientes años-volvió a hablar para luego despedirse y comenzar desaparecer- elije bien joven ash el destino del mundo depende de ti.

-espera ¿Qué? A ¿qué te refieres? Espera no te vayas –gritaba miestras ezio desaparecía –demonios.

Después que ezio termino de desaparecer ash se quedó viendo las esferas pensativo, mientras elejia que hacer

-no me queda de otra elijo la blanca-dijo nuestro héroe mientas tocaba la esfera azul, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente.

Al momento de tocarla las enormes puertas comenzaron a cerrarse con el adentro.

Las semas pasaban, semas que se volvían meses y los meses en años y ash no volvió a saber de él, fuera de esa gran base su madre se preocupaba, el profesor se temía lo peor y las noticias ya lo daban por muerto que equivocados estaban.

Todos hacían sus vidas de lo normal o lo más normal que se podían algunos.

Los confabuladores como Brock ahora era medico, misty seguía en su gimnacio, may y dawn eran coordinadoras tops, max era un entrenador bien mierda,Serena fue una Reyna de kalos actualmente modelo, korrina se volvió un elite cuatro y Bonnie la nueva líder de gimnasio de la ciudad luminalia y así consecutivamente hasta ese fatídico el dia.

Monte plateado 4 años y 5 meses después

-buenos chico iré a estaré en la biblioteca por una semana, asi que descansen mientras vuelvo, que después volveremos a pueblo paleta a ver a mama después de tantos años- dijo un hombre de pelo azabache con diminutas z en sus mejillas y un corte en sus labios.

Fin del cap.

Hoen pilar espejismo

Escena extra.

-Ven vamos a jugar ash será divertio- dijo de manera sensual una chica

-que no ya te dije que no are eso contigo-decía cierto azabache.

-oh vamos será divertido –decía una chica igualmente azabache-incluso tal vez te deje ir a tercera base- decía ellas de una manera coqueta.

-lo siento pero no juego baseball-dijo sin entender, para luego marcharse de ahí.

-… baseball… yo no quería jugar ese juego yo quería sexo –dio ella por lo lento que era el hombre.

Fin


	8. Chapter 8

**Como comenzó todo primera parte final (la decisión)**

Monte plateado

Ya ha pasado una semana desde que ash entro a la biblioteca tal vez por última vez antes de volver a la sociedad con el conocimiento de los antiguos en su cerebro, resguardado por una pared mental auto impuesta por sí mismo para resguardar los secretos.

-bueno creo que ya he leído todas las historia de los antiguos aura assasin, creo que es momento de volver- se decía asi mismo el nuevo aura assasin ya listo para su triunfal regreso al mundo.

Después de estas palabras ash decide salir del lugar para volver con sus pokemones los cuales lo esperaban impacientemente para su regreso a casa

-bueno chicos preparen todo, iré tomar aire fresco ya me hace falta, después de todo ya llevamos más de 4 años aquí-dijo el con su habitual sonrisa.

Ya listo para salir afuera de la cueva comenzar una nueva aventura decidido se dirige a la gigante puerta para a ver a su horizonte ver las bellas planicies que no ha visto en más de 4 años.

-eh terminado mi entrenamiento, así que gran portón que guarda los secretos del antiguo mundo ábrete ante mi. ليس هناك ما هو صحيح، يسمح كل شيء –asi después de decir estas palabras la gran puerta que mantenía a nuestro héroe en cautiverio comenzaron a abrirse… pero sintiendo una extraña ráfaga que lo atravesaba e iba directo hacia adentro del templo- ¿Qué fue eso?

Aun extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar el decidió ignorar aquel echo y seguir con camino fuera de ese recinto.

-¡prepárate mundo ashtom satoshi diblack ketchum ha vuelto mejor que nunca!- grita el totalmente feliz, hasta que un ruido lo saca de sus casillas- jun… que fue eso-dijo el para luego ver explosiones provenientes desde el fondo de la montaña-será mejor que investigue eso.

Y así nuestro héroe haciendo uso de sus nuevas habilidades que adquirió mediante su entrenamiento en el templo de los assasin bajo el monte plateado rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con una escenas que lo traumaría de por vida.

-¡pero qué demonios!-era lo único que podía decir horrorizado por tal escenas.

Había cuerpos por doquier, mujer, hombres incluso niños… casas incendiándose y se podían denotar a una especie de soldados con trajes rojos acorralando a lo que podría ser un hombre herido.

-oigan ¿qué ha pasado aquí, que le están haciendo a ese pobre hombre?-pregunta nuestro héroe esperando respuestas.

-señor mire hay otro sobreviente -dijo un soldado apuntando a ash-que hacemos con él.

-tenemos órdenes de matarlos a todos-

-si señor – y así el primer soldado disparo una bala la cual nuestro héroe esquiva con facilidad.

-pero que demonios ¿Qué te pasa animal, Acaso…?- no pudo terminar ya que los soldados comenzaron a disparar a diestra y siniestra mente.

Nuestro héroe esquiva toda la balacera para rápidamente es esconderse y buscar un Angulo de ataque, para luego atacar desde las sombras, una vez ya escondido se hace cargo de uno de ellos asfixiándolo hasta quedar inconsciente y vuelve a esconderse.

-sal de ahí granuja y te daré una muerte rápida e indolora- dijo aquel soldado de traje rojo.

-si es lo que quieres-dijo el para salir de su escondite a gran velocidad y atacarlo.

Cabe destacar que no fue una gran pelea ya que ash aunque nunca había puesto a pruebas sus habilidades en un combate verdadero esos soldados no eran la gran cosa, simplemente lo desarmo y le dio un par de puñetazos a la cara lo cual provoca que el soldado caiga desmayado.

-esto si fue… fácil- presumía él, mientras iba a buscar al sobreviviente

Nuestro héroe comienza a observarlo de pie a cabeza y podía notar que era un hombre musculoso el cual tenía 7 agujeros de balas en el pecho -valla sí que te dieron duro amigo. requiescat in pace- dijo para tratar de alejarse del lugar.

Pero fue detenido por una mano y escucho una voz que le dijo.

-oye muchacho aun no estoy muerto… por lómenos no aun, pero si pronto-dijo el hombre musculoso.

-¡sigues vivo qué bueno!, ¿oye podría decime que paso?-dijo lo primero con emoción al ver al hombre aún con vida.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso has estado viviendo en una cueva estos últimos 3 años?-dijo el hombre un poco alterado por la pregunta.

-en realidad 4 años y 5 meses, para ser exacto pero quien los cuentas-decía el mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-enserio no sabes que el mundo se fue al carajo junto a los pokemones-dijo el ya muy cansado.

-¿qué? ¿A qué te refieres?-dijo el sin entender.

-veo que en realidad no sabes cierto… permíteme contártelo... por lo menos antes de estirar la pata -dijo el para comenzar a relatar lo sucedido- hace ya 3 años atrás una organización llamada los flares dieron un anuncio televisivo mundialmente, amenazando al mundo que si no se inclinaban a ellos el mundo pagaría un gran precio… todos nos reímos de ellos… grave error, una semana después del anuncio televisivo los pokemones comenzaron a desvanecerse como si fueran borrados de esta existencia… Luego de eso en todas las regiones comenzaron a aparecer soldados y máquinas de destrucción masiva… en semanas conquistaron ciudades, en meses regiones y en medio año el mundo… yo era parte de una rebelión contra los flare pero falle no pud… no pu… no pude proteger a nadie-conto el diciendo lo último con lágrimas en los ojos-por favor dios perdónanos-dijo el para seguir llorando mientras se desangraba hasta la muerte.

-¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntaba mientras cerraba los ojos de aquel hombre corpulento.

-… me llamo…bruno…-como pudo dijo sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

\- requiescat in pace… bruno-

Cabe decir que nuestro héroe no podía procesar lo que dijo aquel hombre y comenzaba a pensar cosas como, ¿cómo que el mundo se fue al carajo? ¿Qué era eso de que los pokemones comenzaron a desaparecer?... esto último lo hiso recapacitar y rápidamente salir corriendo para tomar uno de los muchos túnele hacia el templo.

-no, no,no,no- se decía a si mismo esperando que sus amigos no hayan salido del lugar.

Y así nuestro héroe llego al templo pero era demasiado tarde y rápidamente se encontró con una escenas que jamás en su vida espero ver. Cada uno de sus amigos comenzaba a desaparecer y convertirse en energía que parecía ser absorbida por algo, pero que.

-¡no!-grito el para luego comenzar a gritar los nombres de cada uno de ellos-

meganiun, gigalith, Buizel, binasoir, Charizard, Corphish, Donphan, garchop, Glalie, Gliscor, Goodra, Greninja, gengar, Hawlucha, Heracross, Infernape Kingler Krookodile de AshLapras Larvitar Leavanny Mantyke Muk, Noctowl, Noivern, samurot, saimitoad Pidgeot, emboar, Primeape, tiplosion, lucatio, Sceptile, Scrafty, serperior, Snorlax, blastoid, Staraptor, Swellow, Talonflame, Tauros, Torkoal, Torterra, Totodile, Unfezant-pero hubo uno al cual él le grito más fuerte-¡pikachu!-grito el a todo pulmón llorando por la pérdida de sus amigos y especialmente su mejor amigo

-esto es mentira, ¿Por qué está pasando?- comienza a llorar y a gritar cada nombre de sus amigos hasta quedar agotado y caer dormido.

A la mañana siguiente nuestro héroe despierta y piensa que todo fue una pesadilla y todos sus amigo lo esperaban dentro del templo… lástima que el solo se engañaba a sí mismo. Comenzó una busque da en todo el templo sin encontrar nada entristeciéndolo una vez más.

-no lo puedo creer. No fue un sueño-dijo el al borde de las lágrimas otra vez-que pasara ahora con nuestros sueños de ser los mejores y llevar los trofeos con mama… mama…. ¡mama!- dijo el recordando lo que dijo aquel hombre musculoso- oh no el pueblo… ´´Mama´´-dijo el preocupado por lo que pudo haber pasado a su hogar.

Eh ahí cuando nuestro héroe decide bajar otras ves a ese pueblo a buscar algún tipo de vehículo para llegar más rápido a su hogar, pero esta vez bajo bien armado con todo lo que podía cargar.

-vamos tiene que haber algo aquí que sirva – decía él mientras buscaba- a ver, veamos por este lado… lotería-dijo el al encontrar una motocicleta de montaña-solo espero no caerme.

Y hacia nuestro heroico amigo el cual hacia dudar si en verdad podía salvar el mundo ya que cada 5 minutos se caía de la moto ´´aprende a conducir pendejo´´

Pov ash

El viaje duro aproximadamente 35 minutos en los cuales ya me había caído un total de 5 veces, estaba a punto de llegar a una colina en la que podría ver el pueblo.

-ya casi llego-decía nervioso por lo que podía descubrir.

Abecés desearía nunca haber abierto las puertas del templo. Lo que vi no tenía nombre todas las casas habían sido destruidas el pueblo que me vio nacer ya no existía solo era ahora un pueblo fantasma, pero noto algo mas ahora había un gran edificio donde solía estar el laboratorio de profeso ok.

-espera un minuto… ese logo-parlotee dándome cuenta de que era el mismo logo que llevaban los soldados de ayer- ellos fueron-dije con desprecio y furia.

Luego de eso llene la motocicleta con explosivos que traía conmigo y decide estrellarla con la puerta principal para crearme una entrada, arranque en ella hacia el lugar , bueno creo que no será problema ya me e vuelto experto en chocar con esta cosa.

-oye detente oh disparo-escuchaba a la distancia, pareciera que me amenazaba.

No dude mucho salte de mi moto y active las bombas las cuales al impactar con la puerta me abrieron un gran boquete para yo poder entrar.

Pude escuchar cono active una alarma jajaja, aún no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero ya no avía vuelta atrás comencé a cárgame soldado tras soldado desde las sombra con una cerbatana de dardos narcolecticos que traía con migo y gracia a unas bombas de humo que me hacían más fácil el trabajo de noquearlos… aunque debo admitir que ellos también tenían lo suyo con esas armas y trampas que tenían en esa base… llegue a una puerta la cual parecía pertenecerle a su jefe, así que decide entrar.

-vaya parece que tenemos a algún tipo de héroe aquí ¿no?-escucho decir a un hombre de espaldas que veo al entrar –sabes eres el primer maniaco que logra entrar aquí-vuelve a hablarme el mismo sujeto. Que no vio que ya me cargue a todo su hombre, bueno aunque no puedo quejarme me dejaron herido y cansado y creo que no durare mucho, pero tengo que resistir.

-Dime que has hecho con este pueblo-le digo de forma amenazante… pero solo lo escucho reír.

-jajajaja. Les hice lo mismo que te hare a ti-rio para luego darse la vuelta y mirarme a la cara.

-pero qué demonios- grito al verlo estaba desfigurado y parecía tener partes de metal en el cuerpo, iba a decir un chiste acerca de su apariencia pero no tuve tiempo ya que él se abalanzo sobre mí.

-que pasa que no eras un héroe- decía mientras me golpeaba en la cara –que no te defenderás –volvió a hablar mientas me daba un rodillazo.

Yo solo veía como él se me abalanzaba una y otra vez y cada vez sus golpes eran más fuertes, cualquiera que viera esa pelea diría que el ya gano, pues no saben lo equivocados que estarían.

Cierro mis ojos esperando su siguiente movimiento, el cual era un puñetazo el cual esquive, luego oro rodillazo, el cual agarre y cada golpe que él me lanzaba eran esquivado por mi persona , Pareciera que ya la lucha estaba más pareja, pero yo ya estaba cansado tenía que acabar esto de una vez por todas.

-que pasa no vas a pelear, solo estarás ahí esquivando como una bailarina-se burlaba el… saben que ya es hora de darle una lesión a este pendejo.

De mis mangas salen dos cuchillas y de un rápido movimiento corto una de sus manos y veo que cae adolorido.

-maldito me has cortado mi mano favorita para hacer del fap –decía para luego hacer otro movimiento, pero no le da tiempo ya que decido clavarle otra estocada en el pecho y decido hablar.

Pero para mi desgracia él también tenía sus trucos de su otra mano que parecía echa de hierro comenzaron a salir una especie de tubos de los cuales comenzaban a girar y dispárame.

-que no eras valiente y osado- se burlaba de mi mientras me veía esconderme de las bala detrás de una columna.

-¡demonios, tenías un arma bajo la manga!-le gritaba con cierto desprecio.

-y que acaso pensaste que jugaría limpio- okey no hay de otra.

Agarro uno de mis cuchillo en mi mano y comienza a cargarlo con una energía azul que comienza a brotar de mí y en un rápido movimiento lanzárselo hacia su mano mecánica.

-¿pero qué?- dijo el antes de que el cuchillo que había lanzado explotara lanzando una honda expansiva en todo el lugar ¡ **BOOOOM**!

-okey escúchame quiero información y más vale que sea buena o si no seguiré a con esto-le dije mientras volvía a apuñalarlo-ahora habla.

Y si soltó toda la sopa el muy maldito me dijo de su líder, que se propone y sobre unas gemas llamada antipoke… jun creo que tengo un pergamino con ese nombre en el templo debo revisarlo… luego menciono que había prisioneras de diferentes regiones en el sótano.

Lo vi una última vez y le dije-todo los tuyos probaran mi hoja- ya eh tomado mi decisión me convertiré en un aura assasin como mi padre y todos mis antepasados antes de el… así que es momento de hacer lo que debo hacer y darle una muerte rápida a este sujeto.

\- requiescat in pace, maldito- dije yo para luego clavar mi hoja en su cueyo.

Ya después de 20 minutos encuentro el sótano pero no estaba mi madre ahí. Libero a unas chicas las cuales se me quedan mirando y me preguntan quiere eres y yo les respondí.

-me llamo assasin sigan me las llevare a un lugar seguro-

Pov ash fin

Fin del cap.

Así termínanos con este pequeño arco de cómo comenzó ash a llamarse así mismo assasin en el fic. y si se preguntan si las chicas que acaba de salvar el ash son las misma del nuevo harem y si sina era una de ellas.

Escenas extra

-demonios como la voy despertar-decía assasin al ver a una chica de pelo castallo-dorado un poco mayor que el dormir en su dormitorio-ya se le quitare las frazadas-gran erros la chica prácticamente estaba desnuda frente a él.

Y Para empeorar las cosas la chica comienza a despertar y mirra la situación

-vaya assasin no sabía que fueras tan atrevido-decía la chica de manera coqueta-acaso quieres hacer algo esta linda mañana -decía mientras agarraba sus manos con las de él.

-etto… yo –pero no pudo terminar ya que alguien lo había llamado.

-assasin baja el desayuno ya esta lista-gritaba una rubia de ojos morados.

-ya voy-y como alma que se lo llevaba el diablo salio de ahí.

-diablos casi lo tenía… estúpida rubia-dijo la chica.

fin


End file.
